


When Fans go to Fandom

by MarcarellaPizza (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Gen, Ice Adolescence (Yuri!!! on Ice), Magical Girls, References to Real People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MarcarellaPizza
Summary: Let us all rejoice for the preview of Ice Adolescence that dropped earlier.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	When Fans go to Fandom

**Author's Note:**

> This was an 0old draft but felt fitting to share now. It's short and incomplete but I'm sharing cause it's suddenly relevant - Probably will delete later though, we'll see.

There’s a lot of food on the table, more than anyone could possibly ever eat, and still Viktor tries to devour it all.

“He’s gonna choke and die.” Young Yuri tuts, consuming his own food with clumsy chopstick use. They’d offered a fork the first few times however he’d declined with ferocious determination.

Hiroko beams at the additional Russians seated. “Tomorrow we have Katsudon!” She grins, taking her seat beside her husband, opposite her son.

“Why? Piggy didn’t win anything.” Yuri snorts into his food, wheezing as rice wacks the back of his throat.

“Karma~” Viktor singsongs, patting the younger blonde. 

“Me?” Yuuri tilts his head up, shaking his head in dismissal, “It’s actually you, ya know, for the NHK trophy?”

The teenager goes beet-red in response. “Whatever.” He says.

The small family continues to eat as Yuuri’s phone vibrates against the wood, a rather loud ringtone echoing with a pop song to follow. It strikes them odd that the singer has a voice that sounds oddly like Georgi, the Russians’ rinkmate back home. Viktor pauses to stare curiously, watching how everyone side eyes the device.

Yuuri continues to eat as if nothing were happening. Another ringtone. Another text. An unanswered call.

“Aren’t you gonna get that?” Viktor asks as the phone vibrates again.

Yuuri startles, staring at the device as if he’d only just realised its presence, cautiously picking it up without a word. No one knows what it says but it seems important to the Katsukis, who wait eagerly for the response. “Yuuri?” Mari asks, “What do they want?”

“They? Whose ‘they’?” Yuri’s voice calls out.

“Uhmmm…” Yuuri begins, “It’s…” He trails off, eyes widening as he reads the tiny screen. “Oh dear god… CLEAR THE TABLE!”

It’s a sudden flurry of panic as everyone jumps to their feet, confusion settling in as Hiroko ushers everyone to one side of the table as her husband clears the surface.

“Last time this happened there was a giant table flip.” Mari explains, nodding in thought, “Hopefully the aim is better this time but…”

“Aim?!” Viktor echoes, turning towards his fiancé, “Yuuri what’s going on?”

“That’s what I’m saying!” Yuri cuts in.

“Yaoi- Kohai.” Mari explains.

“Yaoi?”

“Kohai?”

There’s a loud bang and sudden implosion of clouds that startles them, the dining table jumping a few paces to the left as Mari’s face cringes at the movement. Yuri distantly recalls a similar thing happening in an anime that Yuuri had eagerly shown him. “Kohai?” A femininel voice calls out, followed by a girl in a shirt and pair of shorts that matched her mix-matched socks. The Russians blink as they watch her step down from the furniture like it was a normal thing to do, mouth agape in disbelief. “Yuuri-kun I thought we agreed on Senpai!”

“You’re pushing it.” Yuuri deadpans, arms folded as Hiroko drags Toshiya and Mari out of the room, the girl cheerfully acknowledging them in passing. There’s a knowing exchange of nods between them and the sudden stranger, before it’s only Yuuri, Yuri and Viktor left.

“Fine, fine, I’ll concede.” The mysterious girl shrugs, taking a step down from the table and knocking a bowl off the edge, “Ohh dinner huh? Oopsie! Sorry, I get the timing wrong. It’s hard to tell how long passes okay?”

“Mhmm sure.” Yuuri sighs, a forlorn look spared for his dinner. “Oh, yeah, we have Viktor and Yuri now.” Hei gestures behind him where the foreign girl turns to peer, giddily clapping her hands as she bounces up to the Russian skaters.

“Oh good! So I got the year right at least…” she mutters, shaking her head. “Wow, you’re a lot taller than I’d imagined you’d be.” Viktor feels a jab into his abdomen, and the girl gasps in surprise. “And squishier too!”

“Squishier?” Yuri repeats, like it's some foul tasting word. The girl turns her head to him curiously before taking a step towards him.

“And Yuri Plisetsky.” She finalises, peering around him, “One year 16 days older than me… boo, he’s taller than me too!”

“I’m sorry.” Viktor frowns, cutting in, “Yuuri who is that girl? What’s going on? Why am I… squishy?”

“Ah, yeah.” Yuuri shrugs sheepishly, “I mean when I met her I thought she was delusional too… and she wouldn’t stop clinging to me… that was like… when?” He turns to the girl.

“About a year ago for you, four for me. Surprise! You have four birthdays to catch up on!”

“What?”

“I’m not from here!” the girl grins, turning to face Yuri, “Well, I literally appeared out of thin air so I guess that’s a given — I’m from another world! And anyways, I’m here on important business in the name of Fandom!”

“Yin-Chan likes to be called ‘Yaoi-Kohai’, for obvious reasons I don’t encourage her shit.” Yuuri gives her a steady look.

“I’m sure  _ Binktop _ will!” She pouts, staring at Viktor.

“Binktop?!”

“Your name in Cyrillic looks like that.” Yuuri sighs, “It’s an internet joke in fandom.”

“Fandom?” Yuri raises an eyebrow, judging Yin critically, “Like the online thing for stupid fans or a place? What were they? Weeaboos? Otakus? That crap?”

“Online thing.” Yin nods seriously, “ —but we’re in a bit of a pickle you see; you guys are only alive because of my world, and this connection is starting to fade.”

“What now?” Yuuri grumbles quietly, but it’s heard all the same, “Did they put us on hiatus?”

“Worse.” Yin shudders, “The Yuri on Ice fandom is dying.”

“The  _ what _ now?” Yuri squabbles, perplexed, “A fandom dedicated to Katsudon’s  _ Program _ ?! Fuck that, I want one for Welcome to the Madness.”

Yin states at the boy, finger pressed to her lips in thought, “We do not get into the WTTM controversy, we don’t.”

“Controversy?!”

“The events of the night before that lead you to making it up last minute.” Yin nods for clarity, “Or whether or not we viewed it as Otayuri or friendship.”

“Viewed—night before— WHAT?!” Yuri yells, exchanging confused looks with Viktor.

“Ah, no one knows that detail do they?” Yin chuckles, “Ah well… we need to go to my world to set things right.” 

“Wait, I still don’t understand.” Viktor waves his hands frantically, “You… are from another world… and… you know us? Are responsible for our lives?”

“That may have been a bit too much in one go.” Yuuri bites his lip. “But essentially Yin is from a world where our world is a Gay Figure Skating Anime named  _ Yuri on Ice _ .”

There’s a silence that follows.

“Okay then.” Yuri says slowly, “Let’s say I go along with this… why is our… fandom dying— wait who's the main characters?"

“Fandom is dying because there was supposed to be a movie released called  _ Ice Adolescence _ , but the animators have to push the release back further and we’ve been years without content.” Yin sighs, “As for the main characters, it’s you, Viktor and Yuuri. When we get to mine I’ll show you the first episode.”

Viktor blinks at his fiancé who merely shrugs, “Did you drug me?” He asks. Yuuri can only shake his head in answer.


End file.
